Indiana Jones and the Vampire Slayer
by JA Baker
Summary: Prequel to Operation Sunnydale: Buffy looks for a book that could hold the key to defeating Glory


**Indiana Jones and the Vampire Slayer**

A thick Atlantic fog rolled in across Boston, lending the night darker shadows than normal.

Buffy looked at the piece of paper Giles had given her, checking it against the number painted on the side of the building and muttered to herself: the Watchers Council insisted that the book she needed was inside, but that she'd have to use less than legal means to acquire it.

If it wasn't for the fact that the book could hold the key to defeating Glory, she would have told them where to get off, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

The fire escape led up to the second floor window, which was thankfully slightly open. Buffy carefully pushed it open, making sure that her gloves completely covered her hands so as not to leave any prints.

She glided across the floor as silently as a shadow, looking for the bookcase.

"That's far enough." A voice commented, backed up by the sound of a pistol being cocked, "I must congratulate you: very few people have ever gotten this far." A lamp was switched on, revelling a man in his mid thirties, dressed in a tweed suit that screamed 'Giles' to Buffy. "So, do you have a name, or should I wait for the police to get here?"

"Please don't call the police." Buffy's eyes were glued on the gun in the mans right hand, "I was told a book I need was here. I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Some of the books in my collection could do more than just hurt someone, a lot more."

"All I need is the location of the Spear of Longinus…"

"Is that all?" The man rolled his eyes sarcastically, "My dear, the Spear of Longinus is one of the most powerful supernatural relics on the face of the earth. If you think I'm going to tell some petty criminal were it is, you are much mistaken."

"I'm not a criminal: My names Buffy Summers, I'm a Vampire Slayer." Buffy protested, "If you know what the Spear of Longinus is, than you know what I am."

"I know full well what a Vampire Slayer is, I've met several in my life time, but what would one want with the Spear of Longinus?"

"I need it to kill a hell god called Glory before she opens a portal that would destroy the world."

"And where, prey tell, is this hell god?"

"Sunnydale California."

"La Boca del Infierno…" All the colour drained from the mans face as he lowered his gun, "I'd hoped never to hear its name mentioned again."

"You've heard of it?"

"I've been there, a long time ago, with a friend named Van Helsing. Things went badly, and we only just escaped with our lives. Tell me, how did you know to look here for the location of the Spear of Longinus?"

"I was told that you posse the diaries of an archaeologist named Jones who recovered the Spear in the 1950's."

"Yes, I did." The man smiled slightly, "What, they didn't tell you? I am Dr Jones; archaeologist and acquirer of rare and unusual artefacts."

"But…but, I've read about Dr Jones: he was born almost 100-years ago!"

"I know: I am living proof that you should always read the small print."

"I don't understand."

"Once upon a time I was required to drink from the Holy Grail, the cup Christ used at the last supper, and that caught his blood when he was crucified. I didn't believe the whole 'life everlasting' story until I turned fifty and realised I hadn't aged a day in fifteen years. It took a lot of alcohol to get over that shock. Then again, I seem to be a magnet for strange and unusual events, so it's not that big a shock. My father thinks it funny, but he's spent that last fifty years lying on a peach in the Caribbean."

"He hasn't aged either?"

"He had a drink too. So, anyway, who is this Glory?"

"Her real name is Glorificus: she was exiled here from her home dimension when she became too powerful. She was supposed to be contained with a human form, but she's evidently found a way to regain her corporeal form, at lest for limited periods of time. She wants to open a portal so she can return to her home dimension, but the portal would destroy our world."

"And you hope that the Spear of Longinus will kill her."

"That's the theory."

"Miss Summers, you are a fool: the Spear of Longinus is not a weapon in the conventional sense. It is a way of focusing powers and intentions. It is more likely that this Glorificus would take the spear from your lifeless hands and use it to open a portal."

"Please: I need to defeat her. The key she needs to open the portal is hidden in human form."

"And you are close to this person?"

"She's my little sister…"

"Ah, I understand."

"So you'll tell me where the spear is?"

"No: it is too dangerous. In fact, I will have to contact its custodians and have them step up security. But fear not: I know a lot of powerful people, and many of them own me a favour. I am sure that I will be able to locate something that will be of use."

"That's not helpful." Buffy complained.

"True." Jones nodded. Standing, he made his way across the room to a cabinet. The doors opened to revealing a large safe built into the wall. He entered a combination into the lock too fast for Buffy to follow, and the thick metal door swung open with a hiss. "This may be of some help, but I can't guaranty how much." The archaeologist lifted a sword off a shelf and handed it over.

"What is it?" Buffy drew the weapon from its scarab and looked at the blade.

"That is the sword St George used to kill the last dragon on Earth. Warriors throughout the ages has wielded it in the battle against evil. Next to Excalibur and Tiger Moon, it is the most powerful sword in existence."

"I don't suppose you know where the other two are?"

"I know, but I'm not telling. They are protected by magical barriers that even a Hell God could not break."

"You think this might kill Glory?"

"I think it gives you a fighting chance."

"That's all I ask." Buffy nodded, "I don't know how I can ever thank you…"

"You don't need to thank me." Jones sat back down, "As an old friend once told me; save the world, and it will repay you with every single day."

"Thank you." Buffy turned to leave, "Sorry about breaking in."

"I've been through worse." Jones watched as Buffy climbed back out the window and diapered into the night. He lifted the phone next to his chair and dialled a number from memory.

"_Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defence_." The voce on the over end answered, "_How my I direct your call?_"

"This is Doctor Jones: I need to talk to Dr Bruttenholm."

"_One moment please._"

The phone clicked.

"_Indy? It's the middle of the night! What on earth are you calling about?_"

"I'm sorry Trevor, but I just had a visit from the Slayer."

"The _Glorificus situation?_"

"Yes: she was after the Spear of Longinus."

"_You didn't tell here where it is, did you?_"

"No, but you should probably increase security a little: if Glory was to learn of its existence…"

"_I'll phone Rome, see if Van Helsing is free. Did you give her the sword?_"

"Yes: she asked about the others, but I just told her they where protected."

"_Good, good: Merlin can keep them safe. Did she suspect anything?_"

"No, and the Watchers Council is too full of itself to ever suspect that I've breached their security. Are you going to intervene?"

"_We have a team in Sunnydale, keeping watch. If things start to escalate, we will be there. The only problem is we don't know if the Hellmouth would have any effect on Hellboy._"

"He's a tough kid: he can take care of himself."

"_He wouldn't like it if he heard you call him that…_"

"I taught him to ride a bike and fly a kite: he's still a kid to me."

"_And to me too my old friend, and to me too. It was good to hear from you Indy; thanks for helping with this._"

"Not a problem Trevor: this is my world to. Goodnight."

"_Goodnight_."

**The End**


End file.
